1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same, for example, an OLED display including a getter having moisture absorption ability.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device displays an image, and nowadays, the OLED display is undergoing rapid improvement.
The OLED display has self luminance characteristics and does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD) device. It thus provides a reduced thickness and weight. Further, the OLED display represents high quality characteristics of low power consumption, high luminance, and a high reaction speed.